


snowfalls speak a thousand words

by ladyofstardvst



Series: among the stars of wonderland [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, its winter and u get cozy but not the spicy kind of cozy, watching the snow fall from a rooftop bc its PEACEFUL and yall deserve NICE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofstardvst/pseuds/ladyofstardvst
Summary: He presses a kiss to your crown and lingers, then pulls you a little closer. you stay like that, in comfortable silence, watching the snow twirl and dance on their endless stage until sunrise.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: among the stars of wonderland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032429
Kudos: 36





	snowfalls speak a thousand words

**Author's Note:**

> just sitting here thinking about watching a soft snowfall with Jason Todd and I want to spontaneously combust!!! this is so messy, I’m half asleep but suffer with me pls

It’s night of course, maybe you’re sitting on a rooftop together, the glittering city skyline as a backdrop for the swirls of white cascading from the sky. The clouds have that odd, ethereal glow about them that makes the world brighter than usual. The kind that makes magic seem _real_. It’s quiet, the wind is still, and it’s strange - almost like everyone is taking this very moment to admire how rare, how lovely it is for a city so destructive to be… beautiful. Glorious. _Worthy_.

And maybe they are, or maybe you’re just lucky.

A blanket is wrapped snug around your shoulders, maybe Jason is in a sweater or his gear, but you’re wrapped around his arm and he still radiates the comforting warmth you’ve grown to associate with him, despite the chill in the air. His hand is in your lap, thumb drawing lazy shapes on your thigh, while his heart…it’s stuck in his throat when he looks away from the glorious view in front of him to the breathtaking one beside him. You’re unparalleled, more marvelous than the most sensational views he’s seen in all his travels.

It scares him every day, this feeling.

Snowflakes caught in your lashes. Big, fluffy flakes floating around you like a halo and wings because _yes_ , he thinks, you’re finally being graced with the divine symbols you deserve to own, to wear, to see. He can’t help the soft grin that takes hold when your eyes are so alight, your smile so genuine and bright, inspired by something so simple as snowfall -

_Fuck_ , he thinks, when you snuggle closer to him, letting your head fall to his shoulder. _So this is what it’s like._

He presses a kiss to your crown and lingers, then pulls you a little closer. you stay like that, in comfortable silence, watching the snow twirl and dance on their endless stage until sunrise.


End file.
